Pieces
by xyedoensis
Summary: After being reunited after a whole year of being missing after her parents died, Elliot promised himself that he would mend Cecilia's broken pieces. Making her whole again. Although it seems impossible to be done by a single person, Elliot won't give up until he sees that smile once again on her lips.


Elliot knew there was something wrong. Call it a gut feeling, but he simply knew there was more to this day than just a simple birthday.

December 14th, 1885.

It had been a rather eventful day, he woke up at the crack of dawn. Long before his butler would come to wake him for the day - after breakfast and spending time with his brother, mother, and father, it was time to be going to the Phantomhive estate. Elliot could honestly say he was a little _too_ excited. After all, he just saw his cousin meer days before. But it was different today.

It was her birthday.

Holding the present close to his chest as the carriage pulled around towards the entrance of the grand manner, Elliot's cheeks hurt from ho hard he had been smiling. Leaping out of the carriage, he ran inside. The warmth combating the cold, ignoring his father's attempts to get him to stop. If only for a moment.

In the grand ballroom, he could see the blue haired girl. Presents and people she hardly knew were there, too. Her parents sitting a little ways away.

"Cilia!" Elliot cried, running over to the frail girl.

It was just like him to suddenly tackle the girl. Crushing her between his present and his chest.

Of course, Aunt Rachel and Uncle Vincent laughed at the sight, while Edward and father told him to contain himself.

How could he? He was always like this around her.

The party went smoothly. Elliot and Cecilia played with newly acquired toys and ran about with the other children. Parents conversed amongst one another.

It was like a fairy tale. Everything was perfect.

Until it was time for everyone to leave and the children to head to bed. It was still early, too! It wasn't fair.

Cecilia exchanged goodbyes with everyone, thanking them all for attending. Elliot squeezed her in yet another hug before leaving, too.

Being changed, teeth brushed and curtains drawn, Elliot and his butler said their goodnights. Edward even came by and wished him sweet dreams. Mother pressed a soft kiss to his forehead and father stood in the doorway. The candles were puffed out and a tired little boy sunk deeper into his bed.

No matter how much he wished that it was just in his head, Elliot couldn't shake the feeling that something terrible was coming.

When the sun rose, there was a heavy feeling over the home. The looks on his parents faces were enough to make Elliot believe that whatever he felt wasn't't some illusion.

" _The Phantomhive manor was set on fire last night. The Lord and Lady's remains were found inside, but Cecilia went missing, or so Scotland Yard says."_ His father explained, making it feel like Elliot's stomach had dropped and his heart was in his throat.

Missing..? How?! Why?!

"Are people looking for her?!" Elliot asked, emerald greens filled to the brim with tears.

The look on his father's face .. it didn't look good.

" _They're trying, son. It's very doubtful that she'll be found alive."_

Elliot fell silent. His best friend..was gone. Only hours after her birthday. Why? Why would someone ever want to hurt a family like the Phantomhives?!

It didn't make sense.

A week or so passed.. The manor was still burnt to the ground. No one really found a reason to rebuild. Not when there wouldn't be anyone willing to live in a house where a family were murdered in. Funerals were held for Vincent and Rachel. A copious amount of tears fled Elliot's eyes. Sleepless nights over came him. He wouldn't eat or even talk to his parents or brother.

Scotland Yard didn't have any leads. Wherever Cecilia was, she was probably long dead or taken out of the country.

No. No! She had to be alive..she just had to be!

Weeks passed. Then a month. Then more. A full year finally flew by at the blink of an eye.

A whole god damned year. Nothing. No new leads. Scotland Yard had long given up. His parents even gave up on trying to make Elliot leave his room. Hell, even his butler didn't want to go near his room anymore.

Elliot tried to smile. Tried to laugh and have fun. Edward tried to snap him out of whatever ailment was haunting him.

It wouldn't bring Cecilia back. Nothing would.

..Until, one day, he heard that the Mistress has finally returned. With a man dressed in black.

Not even skipping a beat, Elliot made his way over to the complete manor. Confusion washed over him, but he didn't care about that now! Running to the garden, emeralds widened in the sun. There she was. Clad in a simple dress, her hair out of their usual pigtails.

"Cecilia!" Elliott cried out, gathering her attention all at once.

She turned to face him. There was no smile. No shine in her eyes. Or, well, _eye_. Her right eye covered by a single bandage and hidden behind choppy bangs.

..This Cecilia wasn't the one he knew.

Stopping a few feet away from his..imposter, Elliot's eyes widened. Who..was this?!

"Cilia..?" His voice dropped.

The girl never spoke. Elliot knew there was something wrong. Pieces were laying out before him. Shattered into millions and millions of pieces.

Scattered all around were pieces of her that she no longer possessed.

Soon, Elliot gained the courage to step closer. The man in black behind her only watched in mild interest. He had no quarrels or orders to stop him. When he was close enough, Elliot's arms wrapped around her lithe frame. Afraid that if he were to squeeze her too hard, she's break. Tears flooded the blond's eyes as he held her close, nearly collapsing to the ground as he held the remnants of a girl he once knew in his arms.

Cecilia gave no efforts to push him away. Elliot could feel her tense, but he gave no sign of wanting to let go for a while now. Burying his nose into her hair, she smelt of smoke and _blood_? Carefully running his hand through the long locks of blue, as if he were trying to comfort her, Elliot closed his eyes.

As good as it felt to have her with him in his arms..this wasn't the Cecilia he knew. She was broken. Shattered and tossed aside like a toy.

They remained in that state for a long time. The man in black only gave them privacy after it was clear they wouldn't be moving. In those precious moments, Elliot made himself a promise. A promise he intended to keep, no matter what difficulties may lie ahead of them.

 _I'm going to make you whole again. I promise._


End file.
